coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9113 (3rd March 2017)
Plot Nick resolves to fight Steve. He thinks Simon should be told about the state of affairs. Fiz tells Chesney he was wrong to sell Sinead’s belongings and she thought better of him. Sally takes the day off work to continue her protest and gets promises from some of the other women to join her. Adam reads in the Gazette that Ronan Truman has got off again. He tells Ken he’s passed his exams and only has one more to go. Ken’s unimpressed, pointing out he’s a cheat and passed fraudulently. He also refuses to lend him his car as Tracy’s already borrowed it. With Toyah's support, Leanne asks a reluctant Peter to talk to Steve and get him to back off his threatened action. Sarah quizzes Bethany about her evening with Nathan but she’s evasive. When Bethany leaves the room, Sarah takes her phone and finds Nathan’s number. Feeling guilty about selling a brooch that used to belong to Sinead's grandmother, Chesney hands her a Lake District hotel voucher he’d bought for the two of them by way of a peace offering. Steve sees through Peter's words and realises that he's only doing it for Toyah. He says all he has left is Oliver and he just wants to be a part of his life. Peter decides to takes his side as Steve goes to see his solicitor. Sinead suggests to Daniel they go that night to the hotel. Sally's megaphone shouts are starting to get to the builders. Ken confides in Rita how he's concerned for Daniel. Using Johnny’s computer, Sinead goes online to book the hotel. As she studies the booking calendar, she realises with horror she’s muddled up her dates. She hurries out of the factory, clearly worried. Nick and Leanne tell Simon everything about Oliver. He's angry that he's been lied to yet again and storms out. Tracy persuades Adam to help out in the flower shop, as they're rushed off their feet with two weddings. As Rita joins Sally, the foreman tells Gary to get them to stop, or he'll lose his job. Toyah advises Sarah to be savvier in her dealings with Bethany and Nathan. Liz tells Steve she's going to sell her half of the Rovers to help fund his legal action. Daniel is furious with Ken when he says that Sinead is his intellectual inferior. As they busy themselves with the orders, Adam compliments Mary on her floristry skills and she basks in his flattery. Sinead returns to work. She takes Beth to one side and drops the bombshell that she’s pregnant. Cast Regular cast *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Harry Platt - Freddie & Isaac Rhodes (Uncredited) Guest cast *Zack - Nate Fallows *Foreman - Grant Burgin Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Underworld - Office and factory floor *Preston's Petals *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Prima Doner *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen Notes *Peter Barlow mentions a time that he and Steve McDonald shared a bed, referencing events in Episode 8356 (2nd April 2014) and Episode 8357 (4th April 2014). *''TV Times'' synopsis: After Chesney tries to make amends with Sinead, she tells Beth that she is pregnant; and Ken confides in Rita how he's concerned for Daniel after finding him fighting over a woman. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,650,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2017 episodes